A substrate processing system for performing a process on a substrate, for example, a wafer for semiconductor devices (hereinafter simply called a “wafer”) includes a plurality of process modules, that is, substrate processing apparatuses for performing a process on the wafer for each sheet, thus improving processing efficiency of the wafer.
The substrate processing system further includes a load lock module, that is, a carry-in/out apparatus for performing the carry-in/out of a wafer with respect to the substrate processing system, and a transfer module, that is, a conveyance system connected to the corresponding load lock module. The plurality of process modules is connected to the transfer module. The transfer module includes a slide box, that is, a conveyance base for conveying a wafer. The corresponding slide box includes a conveyance arm on which a wafer is loaded and that can extend/contract and rotate. Furthermore, the slide box moves within the transfer module and conveys the wafer between the load lock module and each of the process modules.
In general, in order to efficiently locate the plurality of process modules, the transfer module includes a chamber extended in the direction in which the slide box moves. In recent years, it has been proposed to configure the transfer module using a plurality of conveyance units having a block shape and to change the length of the transfer module regarding the direction in which the slide box of the transfer module moves by changing the number of conveyance units. Accordingly, the yield of semiconductor devices or a change of a process performed on a wafer can be flexibly handled by changing the number of process modules connected to the transfer module.